Eugenie Markham The Storm Queen!
by Saloona
Summary: Based after Storm Born and Thorn Queen.didnt have category for Richelle Mead, but i love the book. Eugenie is the thorn queen. half gentry half human is destined to have a child who will bring doom to the world.Every creature wnts her dead or in bed R


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Storm Born or Thorn Queen's Characters. They belong to the very talented Richelle Mead!

So this is my first Fan-Fic Story so I would appreciate positive reviews.

I have also noticed and has been disappointed that I have not found any fan-fic stories already done on Eugenie Markham so I thought I'd be first!

And I can officially say I created the first ever Fan-Fic for Eugenie Markham! Whoo go me! Haha by S.E xoxox

It's set right after Thorn Queen.... Hope you enjoy it!

**Storm Queen: The Beginning.**

**Eugenie's POV**

**There I stood staring into the full length mirror, admiring myself in my new crown, it was gold and very delicate, etched along it were little roses joined by thorns and leaves and scattered across were small emeralds. It was exquisite. Not being conceited or anything but I must admit I looked good, and not only because of the fact I was totally naked. My thoughts were confirmed as a pair of large strong hands wrapped around my waist.... Dorian, King Dorian of Oak Land. **

**Funny to think I went out of my way to avoid him these last few months, although he made it very hard, seeing as he went out of his way to continuously help me, my kingdom, Thorn Land. **

**Even in the beginning when my name was first discovered and the prophecy that made ME the most eligible bachelorette of the Otherworld, was announced among the Otherworld, I never expected the amount of help I at first, grudgingly, accepted from him. **

**He barely knew me, and even when I refused to acknowledge the possibilities of conceiving Storm King's heir to him, to anyone, my son, he still helped me. I realised he did it for me and me alone, he wanted me to be happy, he loved me..... and I, I must admit I love him too. I think I always have since our first few encounters, when he helped me develop my gentry magic skills, there was always chemistry between us, a passion and that I believe is why I primarily avoided him to begin with, well that and Kiyo.**

**Kiyo, my now ex-boyfriend, the half human kitsune. The man I loved with such intensity I would have done anything for him, I proved as much when he was helping me fight the Alder King Aeson and co. I kicked Aeson's ass into the Underworld by summoning the water molecules out of his body to me, which basically made him explode... pretty gross if I'm honest. Unbeknown to me Dorian took his chance to make sure I inherited his land through my sheer power. **

**So Alder Land became Thorn Land and Dorian provided a excuse for me to return to the Otherworld again and again. The land and I was bound together, it needed me to survive. I believe it was so he would be able to keep me around, keep me closer to him as well as start my so called legacy of power which was so that I'd clear the way for my son's rein.**

**Anywho with that out of the way Jasmine, my 15 year old half sister who is also daughter of Tirigan Storm King, summoned water creatures, lion types...Yeshin to attack me and my newly acquired guards. Apparently jealous of the fact no one wanted to consider her Storm King's heir's mother. Thanks to my apparent warrior status I was the hot commodity they all wanted, jeesh! She blames me, like its my fault, like I even wanted it! Although killing her so called love Aeson WAS my doing, and I'd do it again! Although the kid obviously doesn't understand paedophilia, kids nowadays huh?**

**It was while we were battling these creatures that Kiyo died. He actually died!!! I was heartbroken... his spirit moving onto the Underworld. Desperate for him to live, I followed him determined to bring him back. Transitioning through the worlds I succeeded and that, THAT is what I totally DO NOT understand!**

**How is it I can stand going through traumatic and definitely scary as hell shit to bring him back, risking my own life for him, for him to live. **

**I went sort of literally to hell for him when he needed it but for him to beg me to spare the life of someone I needed to kill, that he should want to kill himself . Someone he should had truly wanted to destroy as that person destroyed something inside me! But instead he was determined to save the parasite's life, I think that destroyed a little of the love I felt for him, it was unforgivable. I felt in a way betrayed. The parasite made me feel dirty, used, violated, disgusted.... the parasite's name.... Leith. **

**Prince Leith of the Rowan Land, I truly hate him for what he made me endure. He raped me repeatedly in hopes of getting me pregnant, that is after of course he got two rogue shamans and his own guards to kidnap me.**

**The part that sickened me most was the fact that to him it was an act of love. He treated me with affection, compliments and a softness that made me even more sick! If I wasn't for the doubled doses of night shade I was forced to have I would have tortured then killed him slowly, gleefully, but I couldn't it was like I was slipped the date rape drug 24/7. **

**So when I finally convinced the other captive gentry girls to help me, so I could help them escape from the sex trafficking we all endured, they switched some of the elixir's ingredients for harmless ones that looked the same, dulling the effects, then finally making them wear off altogether. Call me crazy but the moment for killing Leith arrives, I summoned a storm Tirigan himself would be proud of, it was a awesome and yet terrifying to witness but I could control it completely unlike previous times beforehand. Just when I'm about to kill the filth that abused my trust and my body-who is by the way the only obstacle left towards our escape- guess who shows up? No way on time if you ask me! Dorian, Kiyo and Roland (my step father and fellow shaman), but its Kiyo who is first to speak and believe he says the last thing I ever thought he'd say, he told me to let him go, calm down, think of my people and the war it would cause if the Rowan Prince was killed. **

**Even after it was obvious what Leith had put me through, Kiyo still insists he lives! I was livid but at the mention of war and my subjects evidently made me realise I couldn't let my people endure war, so I let the storm dissipate to nothing but tension filled air.... Dorian on the other hand did the noble thing (at least it was noble to me) he defended my honour and killed Leith with the sword I gave him as a gift. **

**He said he could unleash a war over me to kill him, and after I tried to recover in my mothers home as she is my mother, her love knows no bounds. She is also a psychiatrist so she comforted me as best she could, as best as anyone could seeing as she went through the same thing with my father. After a few weeks I returned to my own home and had the confrontation with Kiyo about said issues and after mentioning how Dorian did what he should have, he insinuated I should grovel to Katrice. He said I should apologise for her son, yeah the guy who raped me, being killed and sell out Dorian. After telling me I should leave Dorian alone to face Katrice's wrath I wondered what kind of person he thought I was to abandon the king who helped me again and again when I basically gave him nothing in return. I was fuming, at least Dorian had the balls to avenge the fact I was molested. We ended our relationship, I could see he didn't want to, deep down I don't think I did either but after all we've been through including his newborn baby to the Willow Queen herself, Maiwenn, what could I do? Enough was enough. **

**I didn't see Dorian until I returned to the Otherworld, to fulfil my duties to the land, also so because on some level I longed to go, I dreamed of it whilst away. But it was the land that healed part of my broken self when I meditated. Dorian surprised me, guessing correctly that I couldn't stand contact yet with anyone (other then my mother). Dorian kept his distance and he kept his loyalty to me, part of his vast army stood in front of my castle combined with part of my own. He also kept his normal demeanour and usual banter, which I valued also, I didn't want pity, Dorian gave me justice.... peace. **

**All these things combined with my usual connection with him made me realise HE was the one for me. The one who defended me, who recently understood everything I was going through especially when Kiyo couldn't. He is who I took comfort in, the one who healed the rest of me, the first and only man I let through my new physical boundaries after my violation. Dorian was the one I insisted to make love to me after my abduction.**

**He hesitated over and over telling me I needed time, but I made him understand I didn't want to have the last time I had sex to be with Leith. **

**I didn't want my last memory of sex to be with with _him._**

**I wanted Dorian to make love to me with such passion that it would fill my every thought and sense when the word sex or anything associated with it was mentioned. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them the seductive Oak King had a conscience to hesitate with me at all.**

**But like I said I made him understand:**

_**Flashback-**_

_**I was stood in my room at the castle after a little chatting to Dorian, he spotted the dress I chose to wear to speak to the soldiers gathered outside, the one I dropped to the ground by the window, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed when I caught a glimpse of the army assembled outside, like a sea of faces. **_

_**I was to make as Rurik, my head guard said 'a official declaration of war'. **_

_**Dorian strolled towards it, bent over and picked it up . 'This is lovely'**_

_**'I was going to put in on, but...but...' I swallowed and nodded to the window.**_

_**'There's a, um, army out there.'**_

_**He laid my dress over the chair and glanced at the window.**_

_**'Yes. Yes, there is. Yours and mine. Well, part of them.'**_

_**I shook my head 'I can't believe this happened.'**_

_**'Hiding from them won't make them go away.'**_

_**'I kind of hoped it would.'**_

_**He said nothing but gave me a expectant look. Something about it drew me out, and steeling myself up, I approached the window again at the long sandy stretch in the back of the castle. There was so many more than I expected and yet it was only a small portion of the soldiers that would be fighting Katrice the Rowan Queen, funny how she would let this go, this feud her own son started, if we both became her subject kingdom. She had very specific demands of the kind of tributes and taxes she was to receive, but here's the kicker... **_**I must ****_marry her nephew in place of son and tie my kingdom to her through that branch of her family. The fucking nerve of that woman!!!!_**

_**When I heard her conditions, fire blazed in my stomach, tension filled me as I felt the need to rip her haggard old head off, it gave me motivation to lead the harshness war against her. Once I killed her, I'd laugh and dance on her grave- hell I'd even piss on it! But seeing part of the army overwhelmed me, it made me wonder how I would get through this, if I even could get through this. My soldiers were all mismatched in their attire, they stood in formation to one side. Dorian's 'reserves' stood beside them. They looked much more sharp dressed in green shirts under their leather armour and golden emblems. **_

_**So many …. and again, still not the whole force. More of his soldiers would join up, and then my numbers would grow further when the call went out throughout the land when I went to Highmore (the largest city in my kingdom where the majority of my army were based)-if I went there.**_

_**'All of this,' I murmured, 'all of this because of a chain of decisions. Me refusing Leith, him kidnapping me, you....' I couldn't finish the words, but we both knew what I was about to say.**_

_**'Do you regret it?' he asked. 'What I did?' He sounded cool and confident, as usual, but I could of sworn I heard a tiny note of fear in his voice-fear that he'd done something I hadn't wanted.**_

_**'No.' I turned and looked straight into his eyes. ' I don't regret it. I... I'm glad you did it.' My voice wavered a little. 'I'm so glad you did it.'**_

_**His face transformed somewhat, filled with a type of wonder. I think he'd grown so accustomed to my usual style, my human way of being rational and merciful.... Well, I think he'd been bracing himself for my wrath. My earlier suspicion about the worry in his voice had been correct. **_

_**The look on his face made me flustered and confused I turned back to the window and admitted, 'But I… I'm scared. I don't want to wage a war. I certainly don't know know how to.'**_

_**'It's in your blood' he said ' Storm King was the greatest tactician in centuries.'**_

_**'I'm not him. I don't want to be like him.' **_

_**A nasty voice spoke in my head: **_**But you called yourself Storm Queen when you were about to kill Leith according to Kiyo.**

_**'You can inherit his genius without his cruelty**_**.' **

_**My father was a war lord tyrant. He conquered the Otherworld with his vast followers intent of reconquering our World. Came pretty close to until he came to reclaim me when I was 13. Roland found me and killed him, he himself has somewhat of a legacy in the Otherworld too because of this conquest. It was no small feat. The Storm King was the most powerful shining one in history. I inherited his power. Roland heard of my mother's capture and of her baby, me. He rescued us, kept us safe, and eventually he trained me to become a shaman... not to brag but I'm the best and everyone knows it.**_

_**'I suppose, but still... I still don't know what to do. Will you help me?' I asked.**_

_**I turned towards him and his face seemed to be lit from within. **_

_**'Of course. You're not the only one Katrice is after. I'm the one who killed the poor bastard, remember?' His face dimmed a bit at the reference to Leith. **_

_**He leaned towards me, his eyes intense. 'I'd do it a thousands times over if I could. War or not.'**_

_**I shivered at the earnestness in his voice it was fierce. His face totally serious. 'You only say that because we haven't gone to war yet. You don't know what's going to happen.'**_

_**'Ah, Eugenie. I know. We will be victorious, you and me. We're the strongest monarchs in this world. Katrice knows this but is blinded by her grief and rage. You and I will lead this army, and we will conquer the Rowan Land. We'll split it between us, adding on to our own kingdoms... and from there, we can go anywhere. We could rule half this world together-all of this world-you and me. Kingdom after kingdom would fall to us...'**_

_**I stared at him caught up in his vision. The apprehension I'd been holding began to lift as I imagined us destroying her forces and me summoning up storms that made the world tremble. I laughed uneasily, alarmed at the way my thoughts had gone because I was very capable, now I truly understood every bit of my elemental magic, everyone said I learned to fast- just like Storm King. I truly was my father's daughter .The human part of me was bringing me back to earth. 'One kingdom's enough.'**_

_**'You say that now, but I tell you, it's in your blood.' He looked down at me intently, and those rapture-filled eyes seemed to be every shade of green and gold in the world. I fell into them. I felt like a goddess. **_

_**'Eugenie, you're going to be a warrior queen the likes of which no one has ever seen. Your name will live on forever after Storm King's legacy has faded to dust. You will lead your armies onto victory after victory-powerful, fearless, and beautiful. Katrice's 'war' is but a skirmish you'll stamp out underneath your boot.'**_

_**I had a moment when I recalled my visit to the Underworld whist saving Kiyo. My spirit had been searching for Kiyo, yet it lead me to a dream-like state standing on a cliff with my father's crown, wand in one hand, baby in the other. But it was Dorian who had his arms wrapped round me, kissed me, he was the baby's father. Tirigan's heir. We were both radiant, gorgeous, majestic. There we stood before armies awaiting my command to charge the World, seeing the baby in my arms stirred something within me, now I can compare it was similar to what I felt when I held Kiyo's baby girl but I could tell he was mine. I felt protective, I loved him. I had to push thoughts like that away though, I couldn't bring a child into this world knowing that it would lead to the human World's fall. Yet I never thought of having children, I'm only 25! Still young in my books, plus my gentry side makes me look years younger, but it was always a maybe thing. Funny how knowing you can't have something will make you re-evaluate life choices, and in more recent problems long to be able to have that choice. Long for a possible chance which wouldn't include world domination. Trying to keep things light I asked Dorian ' And where will you be in all this? Somehow I don't you'll be lurking in the shadows.'**_

_**'My sweet Eugenie,' back to his flippant, gallant self, '**_**I, ****_of course, shall be by your side.' I laughed Dorian will be Dorian._**

_**'Sharing in that glory and power, no doubt.'**_

_**'A little certainly.' His mirth vanished, and he grew serious once again. 'But also there to keep you safe. Whatever battles you engage in, whether you choose to conquer this world or simply go back to exorcising ghosts... what happened with Leith will never, **_**never ****_happen again. Not while I live. I swear it. I will always keep you safe.' he stepped towards me again, still careful not to touch me. The vehemence in his voice was so strong, it was practically tangible '_Always_.'_**

_**My smile was gone now, I studied him for a long time. I believed him. **_

_**Kiyo failed me. Dorian would not. It was as if the choice was taken from me (relationship wise) how could I not want to be with Dorian? **_

_**He loves me, he shows it, he proves it. I can see in his eyes. I took his hand. It was a small gesture but no small feat on my part. His eyes widened significantly, he also knows how big a deal it was for me to touch him, to want to after everything, I wouldn't even let Roland who I loved so much touch me. He saw my aversion the night I escaped that god forsaken place.**_

**I was brought back to the present giggling as Dorian nuzzled my neck. **

**'So what do you think?' I asked. After looking me over thoroughly (didn't think it was really necessary seeing as we both knew I meant the crown he had made for me, but after the amazing sex we just had, I enjoyed it just as thoroughly) the heat in his gaze would had lead me straight back to bed if it weren't the fact I had to get dressed and talk to my army. Fuck me sideways, although someone already had, check me out 'talk to my army'! MY ARMY! Yeah you know just the usual, chit chat, what not, battle plans to overthrow a queen eager to be related to me or kill me! Ordering an army to charge my kingdom and no doubt capture me to wed her nephew... talk about love.....**

**'You tell me.' he said a wide smile on his lips.**

**'I think it looks good on me.' **

**A knock at the door made me jump. Dorian, who had no such safety distance aversion to me now was moulded to my back, every curve fit like a puzzle piece and it felt right we fitted. But I freaked out at the thought of someone coming in and seeing me naked, seeing us both naked. As I jumped I rubbed up against Dorian now hard cock, it felt so good, it went between my arse cheeks and his tip flicked up grazing my now, slightly wet folds. The sensation that went through set my whole body alight, burning tingly feeling. Magic.**

**Ooooh the temptation, the knock at the door, totally forgotten-so not important! I tilted my head back, leaning back against him even more, I started grinding against him and felt his breath hitch them come faster and harder. Since his head still rested on my shoulder his breath travelled down and stroked against my breast like a little small whirlwind of pleasure dancing upon my nipple. Throughout we kept eye contact through the mirror but as I felt the effects the whirlwind was having on my chest I looked down and saw my nipples erect and standing to a-ten-hut! It definitely got his attention, it also gave me ideas of new uses for my storm magic, time to get inventive. I turned my head towards him and caught him looking down at my breast as I was before. Great minds think alike! **

**I jolted to the floor when the door creaked open. 'Your Majesty? Are you alright? Rurik said to- oh my, forgive me!' Shaya turned away quickly. Well that moment was definitely lost, talk about a cold shower... thought that only worked on guys! **

**Shaya acted as my regal before when I wasn't here often she took over all royal business. But now I've become just as about involved as can be. I am the Thorn Queen. Whether I liked it or not, but truly? I was starting to like it, I fit here I had a bigger purpose here, I finally felt like I belonged. People who relied on me, sure it comes with downsides. But I'm ecstatic that I met people like Dorian, Shaya, Nia and begrudgingly Rurik, but only because he tried to rape me before, but that's in the past, before I even knew his name. Before I even knew my own legacy and father's prophecy in the Otherworld. **

**Surprisingly he proved his loyalty, and he's actually not so bad, kind of funny but that ain't enough for me to fuck him. That's the gentry for you, they think weird, to go to such lengths for what could be nothing more than a empty myth. Apparently my looks increased interest ten-folds. Anyway they are kind of like extended family. Well Dorian, he _can't _be family.... erghhh incest is so not my thing! And not just because I'm a only child, ba dum dum haha... oh wait-Jasmine I forgot about her. Ewwwwwwwwww for fuck's sake- not on my life! I wish I hadn't tried going for that joke.... it was seriously wrong. **

**Dorian looked frustrated but chuckled at my reaction there I was in my squatted position trying to cover myself, he turned and grabbed the bed sheets to hoist it round himself. Great! I thought what a gentleman! **

**Before I could even think to complain, he turned towards me picked me up tenderly before opening his little cocoon. Aww, he went to encircled me in his arms and I saw the cold shower theory didn't really work on guys! In my previous theory anyway. **

**I snuggled in none the less as he murmured 'By the way I think you look amazing' he kissed me chastely. 'Nothing really new there, but you do look especially lovely, and even more so powerful, it radiates off of you. Majestic jewellery suits you divinely my queen, I shall remember that' he winked and pulled back turning us both to see Shaya's back. **

**'Shaya, I shall be honest, it is good to see you, but you have the worst timing ever. Turn around my dear' she did and I could see her trying to cover the biggest, brightest smile I ever possible for her to pull. **

**'What are you so happy about?' Dorian questioned, obviously I wasn't the only one surprised.**

**'Your majesties' she did a low curtsy, no doubt trying to compose herself further as she almost head-butted the floor, this is strange behaviour for her since she, along with Rurik dropped most formalities as we grew to know each other but she was Dorian subject beforehand. He gave her to me when I began my rule. She is also a warrior, being able to summon trees to fight and defend 'Oh, I am happy to see you my lord, that is all.'**

**Yeahhhh... her excuse? Really not clicking, she's never reacted like this to him before. So exuberant.... wait I totally understand. It's us, me and Dorian together, seeing me cuddled with him. She looked ecstatic, similar to how Rurik acted when Dorian and I are together-he looked like a child watching his parents who have divorced, wishing the got back together, the difference though was that Shaya looked like that exact child, but one that got what she wanted. No doubt Rurik reaction will be identical. **

**She likes it, a lot of people would. Royalty in this world are like famous Hollywood stars in the World. Shaya is especially pleased because of Dorian, her former sovereign, and probably a lot to do with my own timid grin, she could see I was happy, and she was delighted after everything I'd been through. It was no secret gossip spread like wild-fire in the Otherworld... even the men there all like old women! It still surprises me that the people who originally wanted to kill or rape me without a second thought would show me such loyalty. They loved me like they loved Dorian, like Dorian's subjects love him.**

**My reputation as a tyrant is over to a extent, I'm looked at as a goddess from my subjects because I helped them in areas where other monarchs have not gave a fuck, and that's nearly every area. They're peasants to them, not worth time, and I didn't think that was right. I tried to help them anyway possible to, from finding them water source (thanks to me changing the land into a greater Arizona desert, they couldn't survive due to there aversion to technology) to hunting down the rebels who conjure fire demons, and may I add nearly killed me. Everyone saw me in a totally different light. One with respect, admiration, loyalty, love, affection, gratitude, a little fear (it's really to be expected, I have the largest number of notches on my gentry killing belt. I hold the record, the belt! Well there really isn't a belt, but I am the best! In our world and the Otherworld.) I really was treated like a goddess. My subjects would do anything for me now without question, like fight in a war.**

**'Ok? What is it then Shaya?' I questioned. My timid smile turned into a full grown grin over this revelation. Her smile became more pronounced as she saw mine.**

**'Oh yes, Rurik sent me to inform you that the army assembled is ready for both of you.' Joy in her eyes looked like it could overflow.**

**'Thank you Shaya, would you send Nia in shortly to help me get ready?'**

**'Of course you majesty! Right away!' Then she zoomed off, no doubt alerting everyone, her queen has again found happiness after the terrible events. Oh and definitely to tell I found happiness with Dorian.**

**I chuckled and caught Dorian's attention, he raised a eyebrow in question.**

**'I was just thinking I better get used to that reaction from people who see us together.'**

**His face seemed to ignite a blaze within him, he beamed at me. 'So, we will continue to be 'together' yes? Frequently?' he wagged his eyebrows suggestively, how he made it look sophisticated I will never know... **

**Just another Dorian factor.**

**'As tempting as that is, right now I must change, Nia will arrive any minute. But as for the first part? Yes. I think, if you'd like that is, we give it a try officially.' I saw him face fill with even more joy, which I didn't think was possible. Wow gentry are really energetic!**

**'Of course! Nothing would make me more happy, other than marriage,' my head jerked up and he laughed, it was a rich warm loving sound, the type he reserved for me alone. 'My sweet Eugenie, don't worry I've waited centuries for someone like you, I can wait longer.' he stroked my cheek then leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I loved every second of it.**

**'Your majesty? Shaya said you sent for me--?' Bless her cotton socks, if she had any, Nia stepped in eyes bulging, smile radiant.**

**We both chuckled this time, which seemed to please her even more.**

**I peeled myself off Dorian and turned, he had to shuffle around with me like a two-man conga line, while I collected his clothes so he could dress. **

**When he was in his full dressed, robe galore included, he stepped close, and murmured against my ear 'I'll see you soon my love, no doubt you will be nothing but perfect as per usual, might I add you may want to brush your hair though, it has sex written all over it. No need to tempt anyone any further then normal.' he chuckled and giggled as it ticked my throat and also made my private region scream. He called me love! It made my heart soar! Lucky I haven't put any underwear on, because I'd need to change them asap!**

**He must have seen the love and powerful lust in my eyes because he smiled broadly and knowingly at me ' Until later then my love,' he kissed me intensely, but broke up abruptly at a squeak.... Nia. She was practically jumping on the spot, eyes huge, hands clasped, smile beaming. Rurik arrived a second later.**

**'Your majesty, forgive me but I must ask for you to hurry, your presence is needed....' Wow yet again, three times in the space of 5 minutes. Will the armies react this way too? Shell shocked, frozen in place next to Nia, obviously I was wrong to presume Shaya would internationally blab, apparently she let them find out for themselves. Their reactions? Priceless! A smile rose on his face, ecstatic he looked but covered it rather not well. Shaya all over again happy I was recovering, happy I was happy.**

**'Bah Rurik close your mouth you will catch flies' Dorian said over pleasantly 'I'll see you shortly my dear.' he pecked me tenderly as I blushed, not used to public affection with of all people Dorian. 'Come now Rurik lets let our exquisite queen get ready, we can brief her later. Our soldiers await!'**

**With a over gallant bow Rurik followed Dorian on, which left me with my lady-in-waiting Nia. 'So?' I turned towards her still jubilant state ' what should we do to my awesome sex hair?'**

**To be continued....**

**So what do you all think? Read and review please.**

**I know this is one huge essay but I promise not all will be this big, I just wanted to lay out some of the story so people would know what's going on. The flash back in italics has a lot of quotes from Thorn Queen especially because it's one of my favourite parts and added some things also.**

**So if you would like me to continue writing about Eugenie Markham, in my story 'Storm Queen' please express yourself.**

**Thanking you long time**

**Saloona**

**xoxox**

**By S.E**


End file.
